


idk what to title this

by brokoro_kokoro



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokoro_kokoro/pseuds/brokoro_kokoro
Summary: Ever since that sakura picnic, it seems that Aya and Kanon had developed something more for each other. With help from Chisato, Kanon managed to set up a date and hoped that she would be able to get across her true feelings.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Matsubara Kanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s real self-indulgent hours bro :// also spoiler alert!!: at one point they get on a ferris wheel but I didn’t feel like describing it so here’s a picture of what the seats look like: https://i.postimg.cc/XYdJxS69/7-D639-D98-DAB5-45-F7-99-EA-481-C25222216.jpg except it alternates between 2-person and 3-person seats okay enjoy!!

“Fuee!! Wait, Aya-chan, don’t look—!”

It was too late. Aya had already picked up the papers that fell out of the notebook and was gazing at them, really letting the true glory of the badly made doodles sink in. Kanon knew it was the end. She knew she shouldn’t have been carrying around the fantasy doodles of her and Aya so carelessly, but she didn’t think they’d all slip out like this. She just wanted to share her class notes to help her friend during this work break! Her face turned sizzling red and looked downwards like a puppy in guilt. “Ah, I’m sorry, you must think I’m really weird now. Please don’t hate me for this...” Her violet eyes were gradually forming tears.

“Eh!? K-Kanon-chan, why would I hate you for drawing little things like this?” Aya’s flustered head couldn’t wrap around the situation. “Uh, uhhh, are you embarrassed about the quality? I-It’s not bad! They’re really cute and charming, and they’re just rough sketches anyway so don’t be too harsh on yourself! I really like this one where they’re, uhh...arm wrestling? Is that it? Ahh please don’t cry, they’re really lovely, I promise!!”

The blue-haired girl wiped the teariness out of her eyes the best she could and sniffed. “Oh, that one is supposed to be hand holding...wait, so, you aren’t mad?”

“Oh Kanon-chan, why would I be mad at you?” Aya said, smiling softly. “Now that I look at them more, these all seem like romantic gestures that couples would do, like kissing and hugging. I didn’t know you liked these kinds of things, but it just makes you even cuter!” She giggled a little, faintly blushing from her own remark. “I have to ask though, who are these people? Are they characters from a series?”

Kanon froze for a bit, doing a double take. “Huh? You...don’t know? Ah, umm, th-they’re just characters I made up! Yeah, just being a little creative during classes!”

Her friend’s eyes lit up in understanding while she nodded. “Ohh, I see. This one kinda has hair like mine when it’s in pigtails! So cute~”

“Haha! Ahaha, yeah, you could say it was a little bit...inspired by you...oh no! Aya-chan, our break time is over! We have to get back to work!!”

“Huh!? Ah, you’re right, I forgot to check the clock! Ohhh I hope the boss doesn’t get too mad at us!!” 

~*~

It was a sunny lunchtime at the café, which is why the girls decided to eat outside for the day. Chisato put down her cup of tea and crossed her arms, sighing as she recollected the information laid out to her. “So, what I’m gathering is you almost accidentally revealed your feelings to Aya-chan yesterday because of your drawings, but they were so...abstract, that she didn’t recognize that it was art of her and you in a relationship?”

“Y-Yeah, I didn’t think my drawing skills were that bad...but she said they were very nice!” Kanon smiled bashfully but cheerfully, her cheeks flushing a light pink as she recalled the event. “And she said it was a really cute aspect of me! She’s so kind, I feel a little bad for seeing her as more than a friend...I really wish there was a sign that would let me know if she felt the same.”

Chisato rolled her eyes but grinned gently, murmuring, “You two are awfully oblivious to each other, aren’t you?”

“Hm?”

“Ah, I was just talking to myself. On another note, Kanon, when are you ever going to confess to Aya-chan? It has been a few months, hasn’t it? What if she develops feelings for someone else or just loses feelings for you”—both very unlikely situations, considering how passionate Aya gets when spilling her feelings about the drummer when they’re at band rehearsal—“you know, assuming she does feel the same way? Just hypothetically?” 

“Her liking me back!? Fuee, I don’t know Chisato-chan, I just don’t want to risk our friendship at all. What if she treats me differently in the wrong ways after I tell her?”

“Do you really think she would be the kind of person to do something cruel like that?”

“Now that you say that, I don’t think she would...still, it’s not just fearing rejection and negative reactions, just thinking about doing it is so, well, embarrassing!”

“Huh? Embarrassing how?”

“It’s just...” Kanon twirls her hair in shyness. “Putting your intimate feelings for someone out in the open, something so personal that you’re scared of talking about it, it makes me feel so vulnerable, and I don’t want to go through so much of that embarrassment at once.”

The blonde actress nodded. Although she didn’t personally think the idea of confession was so embarrassing that it was worth making a big deal about it, she understood that for her friend it was likely a huge obstacle. But this current attitude of Kanon’s wasn’t going to achieve the desired endgame, especially since Aya is just as much passive, and if their relationship keeps staying static like this it’s going to frustrate the HELL out of Chisato. She didn’t want to just point out the obvious mutual pining and make things easy though, they needed to take their chances with each other whether they know about each other’s feelings or not, even if it drives her crazy.

She took another sip of her tea and directed a sly glance towards her companion. “You know, Kanon...maybe you can create a mood where it would be more comfortable to confess.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know how in movies and TV shows they build up romantic tension between two characters? Maybe they’ll be on a movie date, and all the details in the scene work together to push the message that they’re falling for each other, whether it be longing gazes or brushes of touch, or one of them clings on to the other if a scary scene happens in the movie. And at the end of the night, it only feels natural that they tell each other their feelings, or maybe even,” she smiled teasingly, leaning in a bit closer, “a kiss.”

Kanon yelped, rapidly shifting her eyes away as her face turned crimson. A kiss? Would that even be possible? There’s no way she could build up enough confidence for something like that! “Ah, um, I see what you mean. So if I do little romantic things with her, I’ll be able to settle in and get used to the atmosphere, and I’ll feel a bit more comfortable when confe...c-confessing...to her?”

“It’s just a theory, though I think you should try it.”

“How should I do that though?”

“By asking her out on a date, of course!”

“Eh!? W-Wait a minute, Chisato-chan, I—!!”

“Leeet’s see, the mall has many options but not many of them are too exciting, the beach is really beautiful and romantic but maybe...!”

~*~

Today’s the big day. She didn’t think she’d get this great of a chance to hang out with Kanon alone for a while, but it seems that listening to Wacha-Mocha Pettan March for a week straight does some little wonders for her luck! Aya checked the reflection on her phone and adjusted her hair a bit, her heart beating a little harder than normal. She looks okay enough, but whatever her drummer friend comes up with will likely be much cuter, she just couldn’t wait to see it. Although, it has been a while since she has gotten here. It was a little embarrassing for the pink idol to have come twenty minutes early to their waiting spot in front of the amusement park, but now it’s been around ten minutes past their meeting time. She looked towards the ground with an anxious expression. “Ah, was it silly of me to come so early?” she mumbled to herself. “Or maybe Kanon-chan had a hard time following the directions and got lost...wait, what if she changed her mind and decided not to come? But she’s so sweet, she wouldn’t do such a thing, right? B-But maybe she realized I have a crush on her and felt uncomfortable so she went home! Oh, oh no, what do I do!? I should’ve known this whole thing was too good to be tr—“

“Aya-channn!”

She jolted her head upward and swiftly looked around for the soft voice that shouted her name. To her relief, it was the one and only Kanon running towards her, clearly growing worn-out with each step. She was sporting a white-and-beige plaid dress with translucent sleeves and a black belt, along with shiny blue earrings glistening softly in the sunlight that made them reminiscent of jellyfish. Most notable of all, however, was the thin, golden chain necklace with a pink flower in the middle. It was the necklace Aya gave her after the sakura picnic they had with Lisa, Maya and Ran! The cherry on top of an already adorable outfit that made her speechless, even once the girl was in front of her huffing and puffing. The fluffy pastel blue hair curling playfully in different directions and sparkling violet eyes were so enchanting. “Ah, Kanon-chan...”

The drummer smoothed out her dress and hair to the best of her abilities. “I’m so sorry for being late! It’s troubling how one wrong direction can knock you off your path, but I hope it didn’t bother you too much...um, Aya-chan? Is there something on my face? I-It’s a little embarrassing when you keep staring like that...”

“...eh? Eh!? Ah, er, no no, everything’s perfect! I’m just...really happy that you’re here.” 

The reply instantly made both of their faces blush furiously. Several yards away, a young woman with a plain gray T-shirt, black sweatpants, thick sunglasses and long hair tucked into a baseball cap was eyeing the scene, shaking her head endearingly. “I just can’t comprehend how they don’t see that they like each other.”

“Ah, doubt festers deeply into these poor kittens’ souls, in which that is their biggest tribulation. What a grievous truth! Yet...so fleeting.”

Chisato slightly lowered her sunglasses and narrowed her eyes at Kaoru, then lets out a deep, exasperated sigh. “And I also don’t know why you insisted on coming. I’m just making sure their date doesn’t go wrong, nothing more of interest than that. And lower your volume a little bit, I’m not trying to be caught out here.”

“I see that, dear Chisato,” Kaoru assured quietly. “However, the progression of events that may come to these fair girls is especially gripping to the point where I cannot resist the temptation to view their eventual pairing, and it delights me in knowing you care so much for them that you worry whether their meeting shall go smoothly. Such a beautiful connection between band girls!”

“Yeah yeah, now come on, they’re about to enter the park. Try not to bring attention to yourself, but if that’s absolutely what your heart oh-so desires then leave me out of it.” 

~*~

Kanon couldn’t help but put a fist over her heart as they two of them walked around. It was beating so hard it may as well burst out of her chest! What an occasion it is to have one-on-one time with the girl this dear to her, and she really hoped she didn’t mess this up. Chisato said to just be herself and not overthink things too much, but not be afraid to take little advances like small touches and some flirtatious comments. And the Hello Happy drummer promised herself by the end of the night she would confess her true feelings, which still felt like a stretch to her...

“Kanon-chan? Are you not feeling well? We can sit down if you’d like.” Aya asked worriedly.

“O-Oh, no, don’t worry about me! What do you want to do first?”

Aya surveyed the area. “Hmm...how about...” Her eyes lit up in eagerness. “Let’s play this game!” She pointed at the stand that had a row with water guns facing a target on both sides. “You just have to shoot water into the target hole, and whoever fills up their own target first wins!” The idol was hoping that she could win the game and let Kanon choose any stuffed animal she wanted. There was a jellyfish plush in the far corner of the prize shelves that she knew would be perfect for her date.

“That seems like fun! I don’t think I’ll be able to aim very well though, I’m not the best at carnival games.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll do my best to win for you!” Her eyes sparkled in determination, and it was hard to turn her down. The two giggled together as they hurried towards the stand. The game needed at least three people to play, and conveniently enough there was another person on one of the sides. The two girls sat on the other side, getting a bit restless as they realized the seats were pretty close together. After getting settled and listening to the instructions of the operator, they readied their guns in anticipation.

“Ready, set...go!”

As expected, Kanon missed the target for the first second. She squeaked in dismay as she tried to find the best angle to shoot the water in. Aya, on the other hand...was just as helpless. She panicked profusely when her stream of water was initially way off the target, but before the two of them could even blink, the bell ringed to signal a winner.

“Woah, that fast!?” the operator exclaimed. “Well, you must have quite the talent for these kinds of things. Congratulations, you won!”

“Yayyy!” the winner cheered in delight. They jumped out of their seat and rushed over, revealing their face to be seen clearly. A set of sharp green eyes, braided teal hair, a clever grin...

“Huh? Hina-chan!?”

Hina quickly grabbed her prize: a big plushie of a mole wearing goggles. “What a funny looking creature, I love you already!” She laughed happily, holding the prize close to her and skipped towards the two dumbfounded companions. “Aya-chan, Kanon-chan! How’s it going? Usually I don’t play games like these because they get boring pretty quickly, but when I saw this boppin’ mole guy I knew I had to get him!”

Although Aya was delighted to see her good friend, she also couldn’t help but be disappointed that her plan didn’t work. She sighed but smiled gently. “I’m glad you were able to get him! It’s funny how we’re both in this park at the same time, who are you here with?”

“No one in particular, I just had a feeling things would be a little more interesting today, y’know? And I was right since you guys are around! I could tell you two were struggling because of the yelling coming out of the other side.” Aya and Kanon blushed in self-consciousness. “I didn’t think it was that difficult, but it must be more fun to play when you know you won’t win easily. I wish I could see what that’s like!” 

Kanon glanced over to her friend, and the corners of her mouth raised up bashfully. “Hehe, I guess there’s no beating Hina-chan, huh?”

Aya looked back at her and laughed. “There really isn’t, she’s just that incredible! Ahh, but I’m sorry I couldn’t win for you, Kanon-chan. I really wanted to get you something to make you happy, but it seems that I’m just as clumsy as ever. It looks like I have a lot more to improve on, maybe if I was just a little more reliable it would be different—”

“Aya-chan!” The blue-haired girl grabbed the other girl’s hand by instinct, surprising her simultaneously. “Don’t put yourself down like that! You don’t need to win anything for me to make me happy, because just being with you is enough to brighten my mood. Any flaws you have are things I embrace, and your strengths are incredibly admirable in my eyes. You’re already so hard-working and bubbly and kind-hearted, constantly being thankful for your fans and trying to see how you can help others, and your compliments never fail to light me up, not to mention you’re really pretty and all your mannerisms are so cute—ah!” Kanon’s eyes widened as she realized what she just said, and noticed that the red on Aya’s face rivaled that of tomatoes. “S-Sorry, I got carried away...”

“No no, it’s fine,” Aya stuttered. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that from you, Kanon-chan...” Her grip on her friend’s hand tightened. “As long as you’re smiling, I think everything will be okay.”

Hina glanced at Aya, then at Kanon, then back and forth repeatedly with a puzzled look. Then a lightbulb suddenly lit up in her head. “Ohhh, I see! Sorry to bother you guys, I should’ve noticed that it was a date!”

The two lovebirds jumped in shock. “H-Hina-chan,” Aya cried, “you can’t just say things like that so casually!”

“Gee, I feel a little bad now for stealing your thunder like that, Aya-chan. But since I want things to go well for you I’ll win the plushie Kanon-chan wants myself and you can give it to her! I know your aim isn’t exactly something to be proud of, haha!”

“Hina-channn!”

As the group of three chattered among themselves, Chisato and Kaoru examined them from a bush that was meant to conceal their presence. The blonde one of the two rubbed the space between her eyes. “Well, this is an interesting turn of events.”

“Indeed. The honest and outgoing Hina interferes with the ploy of Aya-chan, yet the fair Kanon cares not for frivolous gifts but for the character of her beloved. This fleeting passion is sure to bloom into success!”

Chisato’s head was starting to hurt, both from the words of her childhood friend and severity of her eye-rolling. “If their passion truly was ‘fleeting,’ that would be a bad thing. And there’s no certainty of success if neither of them have the guts to talk about their feelings. Honestly, I don’t think I can stand another several months of them dancing around this subject and then wailing to me about how ‘unrequited’ their crush is on each other. What is this, elementary school? If you want to be an adult you have to take charge sometimes, you know...”

The purple thespian smiled softly. “...It fills me with joy to see you having fun, Chisato. It is a rare occurrence, but a lovely one nonetheless.”

“Fun?” She glared in reply. “I’m not sure if my frustration is considered ‘fun’ in any case.”

“Perhaps not on its own. However, sticking around to see what comes next and talking passionately about what unfolds before us makes it seem you draw some amusement out of this. For an audience member, the biggest factor of a fun production is to be drawn in to the story, being invested in the characters and the circumstances that come to them, feeling legitimate emotion from the scenes. And due to the main characters being your treasured friends, it is easier be caught up in their blooming romance. Is that wrong?”

The child actress huffed, not wanting to admit that deep down, she was having a little bit of fun. Or maybe even a decent amount of fun. It’s not often that she gets to feel like this, with all the workload and schedule cramming she has to go through. Hell, it was a huge stroke of luck that she conveniently had a day off at the same time as her friends’ date. Watching those ditzy yet lovable girls attempt at wooing each other while not being direct about their affection was a bit irritating, yet...enjoyable. And knowing that she was a part of this arc did spark some joy in her. She smiled in defeat. “I suppose...you are right.” What a shock, she agreed with Kaoru on something. Though this is her childhood friend, after all. She knew her better than anyone else. “I guess I am having a little fu—“

“CHISATO-CHANNN!”

“AHHH!” Chisato fell backwards, wide-eyed and shaken. “Wha...!?” Poking through the leaves of the bush was her fellow band mate Hina, beaming down on her.

“And Kaoru-kun! I figured it was you two hiding in here, I was just passing by the amusement park this morning when I saw you guys heading in, so I decided to see what was up! How’s it going stalking Aya-chan and Kanon-chan?”

“Eh!? N-No, we weren’t, um—!”

“Ah, if it isn’t our lovely guitarist of Pastel*Palettes, Hina!” Kaoru called out. “What a fine day it is to be in your presence! It seems your intuition is as sharp as ever, and our experience with these innocent girls’ story is so incredibly fleeting it fills life into my spirit!”

“Haha, you never disappoint Kaoru-kun! Did you see their faces when I got them that stuffed jellyfish? It was like they won the lottery or something! I think this mole guy is a lot cooler though,” she said, lifting up her own stuffed prize. “It’s so interesting watching them interact, they’re both pretty bad at this kinda thing, huh? But that’s what’s great about it! If they made movies and shows this fun to watch it’d be cool as fu—“

“Hina-chan!” Chisato pleaded. “Quiet down, we don’t want them to hear us!”

“Fufu, she seems just as passionate as we are, doesn’t she?” Kaoru stepped closer to the green-eyed girl and got down on one knee. “Dearest Hina, would you like to accompany us on this journey to gaze upon these fair maidens falling in love?”

“Kaoru, you can’t just invite people into—“

“Oh my god, that would be great!!” Hina bursted. “You’re the best, Kaoru-kun! Ohhh, this is so boppin’ I just want to dance!”

“Ah, what a wonderful suggestion, Hina! To receive such an elated response to this request fuels a boppingly fleeting feeling that I cannot resist! Dance, oh let us dance, Hina! Dance until the entire world is filled with our ecstasy!”

Very much to Chisato’s horror, the two Haneoka third-years dashed out of the bushes and busted out their sickest moves together in rhythm to the amusement park’s background music. It was hard for them not to draw a crowd in a matter of seconds, as their antics were very stand out from what typically goes on in the park. At some point they started to sing together as though they were putting on a musical, bringing much entertainment from their onlookers and admirers. Some even recognized them as part of Pastel*Palettes and Hello, Happy World! and started chanting. Meanwhile, a very ashamed and annoyed Chisato slipped away as subtly as she could, hoping she could finally lose track of them and watch the date in peace.

~*~

Kanon realized time truly does fly by when you’re having fun. She knew that before, but this time it’s especially apparent, and her heart longed for this day to never end. All the fun rides, cotton candy, churros, carnival games...it felt like each little thing brought them closer together, yet she couldn’t bring herself to make any moves other than compliment her date’s looks a couple of times, but that was something she did sometimes on average days too. Although she was having fun, remembering that she had to confess soon before she lost the chance loomed over her and fed her anxiousness. The sun was setting, but she still didn’t feel like she was given enough time.

“Oh, my shoelaces are untied! Sorry, let’s sit down for a bit.” Aya gestured towards a bench and sat down on it, and Kanon followed suit. “Today has been a lot of fun so far! It was really cute when you got some cotton candy stuck on your nose,” she giggled. 

“Haha, I’m glad you pointed it out! I can be a bit unaware of my surroundings sometimes, so it’s always nice having someone like you around. I thought it was really funny when you got really scared in the tunnel ride. You screamed so loudly when it got all dark and the roller coaster dropped all of a sudden!”

“E-Eh!? Kanon-channn, it’s embarrassing when you make fun of me like that!”

Kanon laughed. “It’s not a bad thing! It makes the ride a lot more fun when people release their energy.”

“Ohhh but still...Speaking of which, I didn’t think you were the type that is comfortable on those kinds of rides, I thought you would’ve hesitated a little more.”

“Ah, I do get scared just looking at the roller coasters. If you asked me to ride one before I met Hello, Happy World!, I likely would’ve said no really fast. But nowadays I want to take on new challenges even if they terrify me, because I realized that having the courage to face the scary things helps you overcome them. I’m still a bit of a coward though, but I’m going to keep working on it until I can become the person I want to be and hopefully become braver one day.”

Aya’s head jerked up to face her companion. “But Kanon, you’re already the bravest person I know!”

“Eh? Really!? B-But I get scared a lot of the time...”

Her pink eyes softened. “And that’s okay. People who are fearless are incredible, but they’re rarely ever challenged. They don’t need to work up too much courage to face most things in their life, so they can take chances a little more easily. You, on the other hand, say you’re full of fear and have a lot more trouble with embracing those kinds of things, but you still manage to face them head-on anyway, and to me that’s even more amazing! Playing drums on stage with a big audience, rushing to help a penguin find its way back home, going on expeditions in a scary cave with Hello Happy...it sounds like you were so afraid doing these things, but you pushed through them anyway, and I really look up to that. That sounds like something a really brave person would do, don’t you think?”

A very red-faced Kanon gazed down to her shoes, feeling a little too flattered to respond immediately. She never thought too highly of herself, knowing there’s many people out there who are stronger, smarter, more charismatic than she is. That’s why she wants to do whatever she can in order to become someone that others could respect at that level. Yet Aya...

“Eek!” the two yelped. A strong gust of wind unexpectedly flew through that sent chills down their spine. Aya giggled a little. “Wow, that was the biggest one of today! Pretty cold too, since it’s getting a little late.”

Kanon hugged herself and rubbed her arms to warm up. She glanced at her friend and noticed a piece of her pink hair on the side sticking out. It was a little funny to look at, the hair being so easily ruffled after a rush of wind. It also looked really soft and fluffy, like the material a pillow would be made out of. The texture must be very pleasing...Without thinking, she reached her hand out and tucked the stray hair behind the ear, and in that instant an overwhelming emotion rushed through her, almost like a burst of electricity charging through her every vein. Such a simple, quick task, yet after accomplishing it her hand was still hovering by the pink girl’s cheek as if yearning to caress it for just a moment. Aya’s eyes met Kanon’s, their stares locking into each other as if still trying to process what had happened. The space between them felt so much smaller, the heat from their bodies much more noticeable. If Kanon let her instincts take over just a little more, just lean in a bit further, maybe run her entire hand through her friend’s hair and close the distance between their faces...

“ATTENTION PLEASE!” The two of them flinched at the sudden noise coming from the speakers and snapped out of their trance. “The park will be closing in an hour! Please finish up any fun activities you want to do here and head out in that time. Thank you for visiting!”

Aya and Kanon were still facing each other, but now fully conscious of what happened, and the red coloring of their faces were very telling of their awareness. “A-Ah, ssso,” Kanon managed to mumble after a few seconds of silence (that felt like an eternity), “w-what...do you want to do now?”

“...m-maybe...the ferris wheel?”

~*~

By this time, the sun has completely hidden behind the horizon, but the sunlight was still glowing through enough to lightly fill up the sky with purples and pinks, with warmly-hued clouds swirling freely throughout. A beautifully romantic painting was laid out in front of them, but Aya couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy as they quietly sat in the passenger car, traveling around the wheel. Her head was still trying to process the situation, figuring out what the intentions were behind Kanon’s actions. What was she going to do? Was she about to kiss her!? But that‘s just wishful thinking getting to her. It has to be. Oh, how delusional she has become! And it doesn’t help that the car is so small that there’s no choice but for them to be touching each other side-to-side. If she doesn’t quell her feelings soon enough, things could get worse...

“Fuee, Aya-chan, c-calm down! The car is swinging too much!!”

“Eh?” She realized that her legs were swinging a bit too forcefully and promptly forced them still. “Ah, sorry! I guess I’m fidgeting too much, haha...ah!!”

The ferris wheel suddenly came to a halt, but it didn’t seem like anyone was coming off or coming on. After a few moments, the speaker turned on. “Uh, there seems to be a problem in the system. Please do not worry as there is no immediate danger, just sit still and we will get on to fixing it as quickly as possible. Thank you.”

Oh. Oh my. They were stuck at the very top of the ferries wheel. Aya looked out at the landscape and saw how far up they were, and her hands were getting a little clammy. “Aha, this is making me a little dizzy. What about you, Kanon-chan?” she asked. “Ah, Kanon-chan? You don’t look too good...”

The drummer stared out into the open, seeming quite petrified. Her face was sweating profusely and her hands were clenched onto the safety bar, and the look in her eyes strongly suggested that no, she was not feeling good. “W-We’re...we’re so high up...!!” 

“Ahhh Kanon-chan! It’s okay, we’re safe up here!” Although she said that, she wasn’t entirely convinced of it herself. She knew it was a bad move, but for some reason she felt compelled to keep staring at the ground and further realize how far it is. If something in the system malfunctions, it’s possible that they could fall all the way down and—

“F...Fu...Fueee!! Aya-channn!!!” Kanon suddenly wrapped her arms around her companion in fear. “Stop shaking the car!!!”

Aya froze at the sudden embrace and yelled in return. “Ah!! S-Sorry, I guess this happens whenever I’m nervous! Oh geez, I’m sorry that I keep adding on to the scariness, and I’m kind of just making things awkward on top of that...”

“Eh!? What do you mean? If anything, I’m the one who keeps making things awkward! I mean, I’ve been acting weird for most of the day and almost ki—“ She stopped and pursed her lips together. “Ah, I shouldn’t talk about such things...Please just forget about what happened, I don’t want you to think any less of me because of my impulsiveness, I hope you can forgive me for being so forward. I don’t know what came over me, but you looked so pretty and everything in me just wanted to touch you and, well, I don’t know...” Her grip on her friend loosened a bit. “It’s okay if you hate me, just let me know if you do so I don’t have to keep my hopes—“

“Kanon-chan!” Aya grabbed onto the other’s arms, not willing to let the embrace go. “What...what were you going to say?”

“H-Huh? Uh, let me know so I don’t keep my hopes up?”

“No, no, the acting weird, and, you know, what were you almost going to do?”

Kanon’s eyes were full of fear, but this time it was a different kind, almost anguished and maybe even sad. “I...I was almost going to kiss you.”

No...no. No. This can’t be real. She thought she was being delusional this whole time. But she was actually just dreaming! How silly of her to mix up those two things! This whole thing was an incredibly self-indulgent dream that she thought was reality! Yet the violet-eyed girl’s warmth and touch felt so real and alive, and she could vividly smell the sweet scent that clung onto her. Her fluffy blue hair, her soft voice, her gentle expression...and those lips were so inviting that she would do anything just to have contact with them. If for whatever damn reason this WAS a dream, she wanted to stay sleeping forever.

Aya gradually wrapped her own arms tightly around the other girl, her face inching closer to the point where they could feel each other’s breath. “Is that true?” she asked keenly. “Not a lie or mistake or anything?”

Kanon didn’t breath for a split second at the intimate touch. What was this? Her friend didn’t seem angry or disgusted, or even rejecting her answer in the slightest. In fact, she seemed...accepting? No, more than that. She looked delighted. Eager. Happy as if her life was coming together and blessing her in the best way possible. Their bodies were firmly pushing against each other, to the point where she could feel the other’s heartbeat. Or maybe that was her own heart bumping erratically, it was hard to tell. She could tell that both of their cheeks, however, were blushing a bright red. Realizing what was happening, she cupped the vocalist’s face in her hands. “I’m honest. If you don’t believe me, I can prove it right now.”

“Kanon-chan...” She was on the verge of joyful tears. “Please do.”

Kanon stroked Aya’s cheek with her thumb, then ran her fingers through her pastel pink hair, just as soft as she imagined it. Her mouth slowly gravitated towards her friend’s, hesitating for a second or two at first when they were mere millimeters apart. Then, finally, she kissed the other’s lips gently, feeling her body finally relaxing yet full of pleasure. Aya tensed up a little at first, but settled into it in a mere moment and kissed her back. The girls were still, initially just carefully embracing each other. After a while though, the idol leaned into it a little, kissing a little more fervently, and Kanon answered by breaking off from the lips and pecking her cheek, then making her way down the neck. Aya inhaled sharply, somewhat startled but not in disapproval. She put her fingers through the light blue strands of hair and held her closer. “Kanon-chan, I really like you...a lot.”

The Hello Happy drummer stopped for a moment to nuzzle her date’s shoulder lightly and grinned. “Me too, Aya-chan. I like you a lot to—AH!”

The ferris wheel cranked and was up and running. The announcer’s voice popped up again, this time saying, “Sorry for the delay, folks! Don’t worry though, everything’s under control and we can continue with our regular schedule. Thank you for your patience!”

The pair was once again frazzled, but it seemed like that’s the only condition they were in all day. They glanced at each other, still holding each other in their arms. Kanon seemed to be thinking about something. “Hey, do you remember those drawings I spilled back at work?”

Aya tilted her head. “Yeah, I do. What about them?”

“Those were supposed to be you and me. All that hugging and hand-holding and kissing...was supposed to be us.”

“...wait a minute.”

She was very, very close to bursting out in laughter. “It’s okay Aya-chan, I know it’s hard to recognize them! But I never thought I was that bad of a drawer until you said you didn’t have a clue about who those people were, hehe!”

“K-Kanon-chan!! Ohhh you cannot be serious, I’m sorry I didn’t know!” She was obviously embarrassed, but couldn’t help but smile. “But somehow that just makes it a lot cuter though.” The two of them bursted out in laughter and continued to be in a fit of giggles as they traveled on their way down.


	2. extended ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring up the trio again but I also wanted to just leave the main ending to just aya and kanon so I put this into a separate thing

Chisato looked on from three passenger cars away, letting out the biggest sigh she had in weeks, but this time it was out of pure relief. Her entire body went loose and all tension from what had been building up until now had been released. Finally. FINALLY. No more hearing complaints about how much they pined after each other. They managed to pull through and shared their emotions. She almost started to laugh at how satisfied she felt.

Kaoru, sweating bullets ever since they got on and still full of tension, attempted to calm herself by putting one hand over her heart, leaving the other gripping onto the safety bar as tightly as possible. “Ah, y-yes, the princesses have finally elevated their bond to one of romantic love...h-how bopping! What wonderful heights they have...t-taken!!” At the mention of heights, she started to shake more.

Hina cracked up and patted the tall girl’s shoulder. “Don’t cry, Kaoru-kun! I know it’s real fleetin’ just seeing them like that, but if you want we can give them a celebration dance on our way down and express our feelings!”

“No...no no no no no.” Chisato tensed up again. “Please don’t. I’m begging you.”

“You should join us, Chisato-chan!”

She slumped a little further into her seat, her eyes indicating that she wanted to be somewhere far, far away. “You two can go ahead. I’m staying right here.”


End file.
